theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey
Background "Why can't you just do what they want?" ~ Audrey to herself Audrey is a young cleric of the United Clergy of Orun who was aboard the ramming vessel that attacked the Green Gully. According to her understanding the UCO is in the area to cleanse a "taint" leftover from an ancient, unnamed calamity. She was part of the boarding party that attacked the Green Gully but early in the combat was knocked unconscious and left to drown by her paladin partner. She was saved by one of her fellow clerics but was very shaken for the rest of the battle and even showed mercy for the pleading Panic and cast a healing spell on him when he surrendered. Her actions were not unnoticed by her partner and her superiors. She was given a chance to "redeem" herself by throwing the bound Unexpectables into the sea to drown, but she refused. For her mercy she was berated and publicly shamed before being thrown into the ship's brig. When Remy was staked out in the UCO's base in Canary Channel, she brought him food and water and healed his wounds when he had been denied all three for several days. She tried to get her superiors to release Remy, and believes that she can't go back to the UCO because her actions will result in being sent to "The Void". In the battle for the United Clergy Base, Audrey accompanied Gruul into combat, where he bravely defended her against all manner of attack and she kept him from paying the ultimate price for his selflessness. After their resounding victory, she chose to stay with the Blood of Gnash tribe, and more importantly...Gruul. Personality Audrey is consumed with doubt. She is wrestling with the programming she received as a cleric of the UCO, and the brutal tactics she has witnessed, as well as her leader and partner's callous disregard for her own life. She seems to have a very reasonable sense of mercy. When she was imprisoned she tried to comfort herself with reciting the teachings that have been drilled into her. She is also very propper, and unlike some of her sisters in the clergy, she is unwilling to use foul language. She cares a lot about her comrades, the other cleric women and even some of the paladins, and wishes they could simply go home and be safe, but recognizes the reality of who they'd be in the eyes of Alivast, and fears more than anything for herself and her fellow clerics to be tried and treated like a War Criminal. She has a growing realization of the ramifications of the Clergy's actions and is wrestling with complicated emotions over this challenge to her worldview. Now that she is away from the Clergy's influence she is much more assertive as she grows comfortable with her freedom. She does appear to have a thing for acts of selflessness, particularly when she's the intended target. Relationships Remy Remy spoke the Audrey with kindess and an appeal to her humanity, encouraging her to see through the convoluted logic of her programming, to mixed returns. While they were in the Brig, Remy failed to convince her, but once they were back at the UOC base she had a change of heart and snuck out at night to bring him food and water, and even healed him, bringing him back from the brink of death. Unfortunately, Remy didn't get a chance to find out her motivations before an over-enthusiastic Kiwi interrupted. She aided Remy, healing his worst injuries. When he was conscious enough he tried to get her to state how she wanted to proceed and reassure her, but with mixed results. Later, she revealed why she continued to help Remy: while she didn't completely trust him and their relationship was sometimes adversarial, she hadn't lost her skills in divine magic which implied she still had Orun's favor and that gave his arguments validity. When she had a chance to consider her own thoughts on how to deal with the invasion force, and seeing Remy's determination, she went to him and expressed her commitment to aid him, and her concern for his safety. Kiwi Kiwi has failed to grasp that Audrey was not a threat and his first encounter with her was knocking her unconscious with a frying pan. He then held her at knife-point and forced her to heal Remy, which she probably would have done even without the threat, so he simply made her much more frightened and stressed. Gruul Gruul slew Audrey's paladin when he came to collect her. Gruul seems attracted to her hair, petting and stroking it. Audrey is understandably terrified of him. Gruul has given her the task of healing the orcs badly wounded by conflict with the UCO. Gruul for his part made sure she was treated well enough (for a prisoner) due to her value as a healer. He attempted to win her favor in the Grouse, but otherwise treats her like a valuable strategic asset. Gruul ships Remy and Audrey. He enjoys seeing them interacting together, and even goes as far to approach Audrey and talk-up Remy to her to encourage her to be open to a romance with him. During the battle at the Orun Clergy Base, Gruul took several blows and arrows meant for Audrey, including almost 16 arrows. This didn't go unnoticed by Audrey. Though she was filled with doubt, after Gruul and Remy fought in the grouse at the victory celebration, she chose to spend the night with Gruul despite his efforts to get her and Remy together. Gruul was completely and utterly stunned and in shocked disbelief, and Audrey had to reassure him that he was the one she chose. All signs point to her being more dominant in their burgeoning relationship. United Clergy of Orun Audrey is in a state of crisis and believes that she can't go back to the UCO because she will receive harsh punishment and no lie or subterfuge will prevent that. She knows only the most general information about the Clergy's activities in Alivast and it is uncertain how much is truth or propaganda. She tells Remy that they are to cleanse a "taint" and that failure to achieve their goals will result in an apocalyptic scenario. She also has been told that Solly was corrupted by this taint because she was not as strong-willed as other UCO aasimar. She does still have friends in the clergy, however, and has actively worked to save them from the oncoming onslaught from the Blood of Gnash and Unexpectables. The Unexpectables Due to their encounter at sea, At least half of the party has absolutely no positive feelings towards her. Greckles and Task especially don't care for her because the UCO stole things personally significant to them. Borky has been genial with her, as well as Panic. When they confronted her with her countrymen's crimes it drove her into a bit of a depressive episode. However, their proclivity towards mercy gave her reason to help the party plan their upcoming attack on the UCO camp. Fellow Orun Clerics Audrey is friends with the group that eventually ended up deserting the UCO camp, architecting their escape. However, due to the abuses they've suffered at the UCO's hands, they do not share her belief in mercy for the rest of the camp's clerics and paladins. Trivia * In the mass battle against the crew of the Green Gully, Audrey was part of the Red team. * Audrey won't say bad words like a** and probably wouldn't say h*ck * Audrey is the third cleric to leave the United Clergy of Orun (after Solly and Hellina) and the second to leave against her will. * MontyGlu has described Audrey as having long hair but has decided to let fans interpret her appearance as they please. * She is coming to terms with the dubious morality of her situation and has trouble coming up with a good way to both save everyone she likes, and also punish the members of the UCO that deserve it. * Part of her marriage and planned life by the UCO included a quota of 2 children. * She really loved the fried dragon wings served at the victory feast and had several servings. Category:NPC Category:Cleric Characters Category:Precious Cinnamon Rolls Category:Worshiper of Orun